The present invention relates to fasteners. More specifically, the present invention relates to lightweight male fasteners particularly applicable for use in aircraft construction. Male fasteners made all of metal have extremely high strength. However, metal fasteners are excessively heavy. Where weight is a premium, such as within aircraft construction, all metal fasteners pose significant problems. For fastening together portions of certain high stressed constructions, such as aircraft and other assemblies requiring high strength and light weight, many variations of the traditional male fastener have been developed. Most of these prior art male fasteners have been made by using different materials in an effort to reduce weight. Unfortunately, the reduction in weight has caused a corresponding reduction in strength and/or the ability to withstand the various stresses to which the assembly may be subjected.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the disadvantages of prior art male fasteners. Unfortunately, the various attempted constructions suffer from disadvantages of their own. Previous attempts have typically included providing a plastic molded core which is then coated with metal. The head of the male fastener is typically also metal and formed to engage the exterior coating. Though these male fasteners with a plastic interior save weight, they are still very heavy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,314 illustrates a lightweight threaded male fastener which includes a metal shell made of steel or titanium. The shell is then filled with a non-metallic compound such as an epoxy or graphite. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,215 illustrates a bolt having a metal shell in which the bolt head, shank and threads are all metal. However, the bolt has a central cavity filled with axially and spirally aligned composite fibers. Though saving weight, it would be desirable to provide a threaded male fastener which provides even additional weight savings.
Alternative attempts have been made to provide a high strength lightweight male fastener. For example, instead of providing a metal shell and composite core, it has been proposed to reverse the materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,573 describes a method of making a metal and plastic fastener in which the fastener core is metal. However, the core is then coated with a thermoplastic material. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,254 describes a metal male fastener encapsulated in plastic. Unfortunately, these constructions do not provide particularly high strengths and are heavier than desired.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an improved male fastener which possesses high strength.
It would also be advantageous to provide an improved male fastener which was lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture, and particularly acceptable for use within aircraft construction.